Hetalia, Next Generation, Part 2
by MeBeVioliner
Summary: After being taken from class, the kids learn why their being taken. A rather boring chapter, but the next one'll be better!


"Why are we doing this again?" Feliciano (Italy) whispered to the albino.

"Because. We're awesome like this." Gilbert (Prussia) grinned. "AND it'll totally freak out little bro…"

"Germany?" The red-head's eyes widened. "Why will it freak him out?"

"'Cause you're here, Blödmann (Dumbass)!" he snapped.

"But Germany isn't worried about-"

"SHHHHH!" Gilbert tackled the younger man as a group walked by.

"So… Why do you want us again?" a brunette with blue eyes asked.

"Because," Prussia's younger brother replied, "We're retiring."

"… Well, that's not a very good reason!" A blonde with blue streaks (Carmi) muttered to another blonde.

"I heard that!"

"Oops…" she muttered with a sly grin.

"God, that girls going to be a Teufelchen (Little devil), won't she?" Germany sighed.

"I like her. She's got a mouth on her, that's for sure!" Matthias laughed.

"Gremmeho! Focastwikdish! (*Muffled* Lemme go! You taste like fish!)" Italy muttered behind Prussia's hand.

"Shut it, lover boy." The white-haired man hissed. Glancing from behind the wall he had tackled Italy to, e saw the group had stopped.

"D'you hear something?" A blonde with green eyes and a streak of red hair (Lavi) asked, glancing around.

"Yeah… Something smells, too." The other blonde nodded.

"Eh?..." Germany heard a shuffling sound, and he whirled to see the cause. "verdammt noch mal, Preußen (Damn it, Prussia)!"

"Ah, hey, little brother…" Prussia stood, released Italy (Who began coughing because of the lack of air Prussia's glove released,), and began to back away. When Germany began shouting in his own language, it wasn't good.

"Bruder? BRUDER? Sie haben kein Recht, verdammt nennen mich Bruder nach, mir zu folgen, gegen meine Befehle! Geh nach Hause, Blödmann, bevor ich mache dich bedauern, hier kommen (brother? BROTHER? You have no damn right to call me brother after following me, against my orders! Go home, dumbass, before I make you regret coming here)!" Germany was screaming at him. His face was growing re, and the younger students began to back away.

"N-now Germany, let's not get cross in front of kids…!" Prussia looked like he was about to make a run for it. His red eyes we're wide.

Germany. Was. PISSED.

"!Sie bedauern, Son Of A Bitch! Ich werde dich töten, ausstechen Sie die Augen sind, dann schieben sie in den Hals! Fick dich, du Bastard! Verwenden Sie keine Kinder als Vorwand, um aus dieser Sache herauskommen, du Feigling! (I'd rather not translate this…)" Germany clenched his hands into fists.

"! L-later, bro!" Gilbert bolted down the hallway, with Ludwig shouting profanities after him.

Germany muttered something about a gun and Prussia's head, then returned to the group. "Any more questtTTFFFFFFFF!" Ludwig gasped as a red-headed projectile tackled him.

"!" Italy cried. "Thankyuothankyouthankyouuuuu for saving me from the mean man!"

"Feliciano… OFF." He croaked from beneath the over-reacting man.

"Yes, sorry sir!" his perkiness made the younger girls stare. He turned. "Wha?"

"Who're you?" Kidd chirped.

"THAT. Is Italy." Germany shook his head as he sat up. "He's… A big fan of mine."

"We're ALLIES!" The red-head smiled at them.

Carmi nodded and smiled back, while Germany did the opposite.

"Anyway, ALL the countries need replacements?" Kidd asked.

"And why are there 6 of you, and 4 of us kids?" Allen tilted his head (DUE to challenges in event's, ALLEN IS NOW MALE.).

"Yes. And we need to find 2 more replacements, because I want a replacement from the cold Alaskan lands, while Francis demand's his replacement comes from Viva los Vegas." Ivan drawled with his thick accent.

The kid's nodded, then turned to Germany, who was scolding Italy for tackling him.

"Well, what now?" Allen asked.

"We go to Vega-" Alfred began, but was interrupted.

"SWEET! Viva los Vegas, baby! LEG'GO!" Kidd laughed mechanically and dove towards the nearest exit (which happened to be a window. On the 3rd floor.). "You commin' or what?"

"Um… 'Or what'." Carmi raised an eyebrow as Kidd jumped out the window with a squeal. A moment later, there was a dull thud.

"! Damn! Canada, go get your apprentice and-" America began to command the others.

"Don't worry. That girl's in-de-structable." Allen patted him on the back.

In response, a shout came from the ground. "I'm okay!"

America's eye began to twitch. Russia laughed heartily, and Denmark was deep in conversation with Carmi about how an axe was welded. Germany was talking with Lavi about defense maps.

And France was staring at his reflection in the glass trophy case.

"You guy's COMING? Today?" Kidd shouted again.

"WE'RE COMING!" Carmi shouted over Matthias's shoulder. To the men, she added, "She's a bit… Strange. You'll come to love her. Eventually."

America laughed lightly, shaking his head as Carmi, Allen, and Lavi dove out the window after their friend. He glanced out, to see they had slid down the piping on the side of the school.

"Stupid kids…" Germany sighed. "Don't they know we're going to Vegas together?"

"Eh," Matthias grinned, slinging his axe over his shoulder. "Let 'em have their fun."

Russia and Canada glanced at one another, and shrugged. Italy walked to the window, and watched as the girls (and Allen) sat, talking, before Carmi and Kidd started a game of tag.

Germany and Alfred stood next to him as Allen was tackled by Lavi, and Kidd jumped on them both. Carmi walked over to the pile, and promptly sat on them all, while they screamed in protest.

Russia and Canada stood next to them as the sun began to go down, and all the men began to walk down the stair and out of the building. They sat in the grass and watched as the kids stood again, and continued in their game of tag.

.


End file.
